


No problem ? More or less...

by gloomy_coco



Category: 21 Jump Street (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, Humor, M/M, Slow Build, Storyline is the same but little different, Undercover, yes Erik with a K
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomy_coco/pseuds/gloomy_coco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission, in this highschool happen smoothly, Jenko thought. "infiltrate the dealers, find the supplier." Just a few rules to respect: don't sleep with somebody, don't get fired, no alcohol and drugs. He broke the third rules, he was in the process of breaking the second, and for the first...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Because this fandom need more fic and I like Jenko/Eric pairing I decided to help with this little fic !  
> Hope you like it !  
> (English is not my first language but I have really great Beta who help me ! )

* * *

 

“Erik… Please”

“Why? Don’t tell me that you don’t appeal me too…”

“It’s not that…”

 

Erik approach closer to Jenko, blow against his neck and touch lightly lip tip. The older didn’t do anything but withstand for dear life.

Yes, he wants to succumb, incline this young main against sofa and kiss him straight. But he especially shouldn’t do that!

 

_Resist Jenko, resist, you can do it!_

 

“Brad…”

And there that Erik used this sensuously voice, and that he adhered his corpse against his. Fizzing some hard word. Jenko never thought that a young man likes him is able to say these things to each other, face to face. Ok, then its age he was not a Saint but not like this. He stroke him openly and no he wasn’t insensitive, far from it, to judging at the hump in his pair of jean which increasingly.

 

“Oh I see that you’re hot too…” told Erik with a small laugh.

Jenko concluded that it’s enough, limit was exceeded for a while and it wasn’t just a matter of second – yes second – before he really succumb. And fuck, nobody could to out of trouble.

 

He suddenly gets up, surprising Erik who looks at him astounded.

Jenko did pacing in the room.

 

“Erik, I can’t! And what Doug will think!”

“I don’t see what did Doug do in this story…” told Erik bewildered, but some disappointed. “If you take like this.”

 

The young man got up of sofa and went toward the exit door, but he stopped loan of Jenko, then he stood on tiptoe for whisper slowly.

 

“It’s a pity.”

 

He step back and stared straight in the eye a last time. This stare, this stare that befog the policeman since many months.

 

“Fuck it”

And on this last word, Jenko catches Erik to press him against the wall and throw himself on his lips for a kiss.

He would probably – almost on – have big issues, no doubt be ejecting of the mission but he forgot everything when he heard a whimp go out from student’s lips.

 


	2. A high school like no other

* * *

 

 

 

Jenko was rather enthusiastic of the mission that they had been given him and Schmidt.  Infiltrate a high school and dismantle a drug trafficking. What he especially like about this mission was obviously that they had to go back to high school.

High school, an era that seemed so far away but so close too because he had kept only good memories of it. Perhaps not for Schmidt but that, was another story…

Surely the first day he screwed up by hitting the kid, but how could he know he was gay _eh?_ In his time, well when he was at high school, gay people… could be spotted ... right away …

 

Far from being cliché but let’s call a cat, a cat. And now he paid more or less the consequences, he had to follow science course. Saying he wanted to shoot himself was the least of it. He just wanted to jump out of a window.

Already a month, and the two infiltrated agents had no lead. Captain Dickson had been clear, “infiltrate the dealers and find the suppliers”, no more no less. They still had to find the suppliers, it wasn’t that easy a fit.

 

Jenko thought those nerds from science could help him get a lead, but no luck there. They were quite difficult to get close to. Well there was Curly Hair, what was his name already? Zack? But he hadn’t got any information yet.

 

“Brad, please, can you come help me to put up the projector?”

Jenko gained focus and looked around. Why him?!! His teacher was looking at him with a big smile, fluttering here eyelashes.

Mme Griggs, from the first day she had been on him, and she wasn’t discreet at that.  And nobody in his class was saying anything. It’s true that he stood out in this class full of nerds. He _was_ seductive, enough to die for actually but that wasn’t an excuse! He was supposed to be 18, had she no shame?

 He got up and went to the teacher who was holding the projector, she handed it to him making sure to graze his fingers suggestively.

 

“Miss…” said Jenko uncomfortable.

“Yes Brad?”

 

Should he just tell her like that? He turned to the class and saw that the other were looking past it like there was nothing going on. Hello! Someone help!?

 

“No… No nothing…”

“Great, you can prop it here”

 

Jenko sighed, but he installed her thing with a big fat fake smile.

 

Schmidt’s job was to infiltrate the band of cool people. These peoples noticed them since the first day, and unfortunately Jenko had punched one of them. Oh how bad a start of the year was that. Jenko and his thoughtless action… Schmidt could write a novel out of those. However in the past years he could say that Jenko had become his best friend, they were one side of the same piece.

Schmidt the brains, and Jenko the muscles. A great team, but a team who wasn’t going anywhere with their case.

 Schmidt had theatre class. The kind of activity he already didn’t like in high school but now it was even worst! Because he had no choice but to attend. But he wasn’t complaining, Molly was in these lessons too.  This young blonde with not such a fancy style, not really sexy either, but who immediately caught the eye of the policeman. But he wasn’t allowed to cross that line. Plus she already had a boyfriend.

 

He’s been in those classes with her for a month already but he hadn’t got up and talked to her yet. But today he would make that change, maybe she would give him some information too ...

 

“Hey!”

Molly turn over and just stared at him. Here goes nothing!

“I…  I know that you don’t know me and that other people think…”

Schmidt kept stuttering. Molly was looking at him with no real interest but the policeman kept going.

However in the end, Schmidt succeeded and got not only the dealer’s number but also smile from Molly!

 

Finally a head start! They will be able to move on now. He rapidly sent a text to Jenko. He still had trouble with this sms thing. No, he wasn’t old fashioned but a call was frank and direct unlike a texted message. Well, that’s what he thought.

 When Jenko received the text, he thought that finally the cavalry was here! He said a big _fuck you_ at his exam without regret, obviously. And his teacher was still trying to seduce him shoving her boobs in his face, and again nobody to see!

When he’ll quit this high school, he would show them through simple that their teacher was paedophile. Or maybe he’d just arrest her. That’s a better idea…

 

But no time to dwell on that, he quickly left the classroom to join his teammate in the hallway. They ran towards the computer room, Schmidt telling Jenko how he got the number, not telling him about Molly of course.

 

What a surprise when they discovered who was the dealer in this high school.

Head of jocks.

Erik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !


	3. A Dangerous Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, i’m not really aware about american baskball team and their name. So i’m sorry about this ! :(

 

* * *

 

 

 

A few days passed, and the invistagtion slowly advanced.

The two cops particulary gave their all in learning more during the party. Meanwhile, Jenko kept hanging out with the nerds. In fact he was suprised to see that he could actually stay with them. They weren't bad guys but, as he learned at the police academy : you must be able to adapt whatever the situation is. Yeah, though he knew he wouldn't have been able to do such a thing back in high school. 

 

However, there was one thing that made him increasingly uncomfortable and not knowing what to do. He should talk to Schmidt maybe, but he was afraid that his teammate won't undestand the situation. Or have him explain that it was just a phase, just like him and Molly. Yeah... _That_ he couldn't understand. S **eriously ?** _Molly !_

 

Not only she was a kid, but she really had nothing special. He would have understood if it had been Kat, one of the pompom girls. A pretty brunette, with perfect measurement. But Molly… Well, it's Schmidt that we're talking about, nothing to wonder about.

 

So, Molly was average and no need to say that she never tried to hit on his colleague, not as Erik. The later wasn't even discreet anymore. When Jenko had the misfortune to pass by him in the hallway, the young dealer always jumped on the opportunity to shove him against a wall and talk to him. Although we could not clearly call it flirting, there still was something in his eyes that meant... everything. Jenko was totally taken aback, still Erik was someone interesting. He was the president of the journal club and was a fan of the Atlantic, the basketball team of the city. He loved traveling and cooking. Italian food was his speciliaty, he also hinted that he’ll cook for Jenko one day.

 

To that the officer had answered that pizza was enough for him. 

He should have stay silent.

 

Jenko got out of the chemestry class a bit tired, following the small group, his bag hanging at his shoulder. He had tried to understand the course about molecular fractions, but yeah, taking a bullet would have been easier.  The program of today's students was quite high... or maybe he was a total dumbass. He preferred the first option.

 

"Brad! We're going to the rest room for a Beyblade game, you come with us? "Zack asked while stepping out the classroom. 

"No, he's already _taken_. " 

The small group turned and saw Erik in front of them, a small smile on his face. Jenko stared at him, but he had no time to say something, the other had already left.

 

"Taken? " Finally replied the policeman raising his eyebrows. 

"Well yes .. " said Erik. Then he showed two tickets.

"Two tickets for Atlantic against Eagles DC" 

"And? "

 "And... I thought we could go together? " Pushed Erik crossing his arms, still smiling.

 

"Well, why not?" Said Jenko without thinking. He recovered quickly though, when something crashed in his head, "but the Atlantic's game is today! And in two hours right ? " 

Erik shrugged

 "So what? Believe me, I had been struggling to dig up these tickets. "

 

Around them, the students continued their come and go. Jenko looked around him. Where was Schmidt when we needed him the most? He really wanted to go to the basketball game though. The Atlantic against the Eagles, a qualitative match for the regional championship! Two great teams none the less. The only black spot were the lessons. If he skipped and was caught, he would be in big trouble. Furthemore, he had a class with the _Other._   She would notice that he was absent, for sure.

 

While Jenko was deep in his thought, Erik kept staring at him nervously : "Something's wrong? Don't tell me you're afraid to skip!"

 "But I can’t! And why don't you take Molly, or one of your buddies huh? " 

Erik looked at him straight in the eyes, he was getting close, _too close_ , then he say softly

"Because I want to go with _you_."

Jenko shivered. This kid was eighteen and offering him a date. _Dammit!_   The ring pulled him out of his reverie, he couldn’t afford to get into trouble just for a basketball game, even if he awfully wanted to go ! 

"What class do you have? " 

"Mrs. Griggs and believe me, she’ll notice it pretty soon if I'm not there"

 "That's the science teacher right? Ok. Wait here for me. " 

Then he took the direction of the class room, he turned and  made a sign to Jenko not to move.

 

However, the policeman didn’t take long before seeing Erik back to him, smiling. Had he managed to negotiate? Or something like that? Jenko was already suspecting that the young man had a contact with the school principal or the administration. He had him say so during one of their conversations. But anyway he will have the opportunity to ask him later.

 

"So? " Asked the policeman.

 "Well, we can go, I don’t want to miss the beginning of the game" And Erik walked towards the exit.

Thus, Jenko caught his arm, frowning. "What about Griggs? " 

"It's ok. _Maybe_ if we get close enough I'll tell you my secret, but for now, let's go shall we? " 

"Your car or mine? " 

"I saw that you own a rather luxurious one, despite the CO2 emissions and the dangers it can ..."  Jenko interrupted the young man by pulling him by the arm. Maybe this afternoon would do him good, and then it will allow him to get closer to Erik. Only in the professional way, of course !

 

The game of Atlantic against Eagles was beyond their expectations. Synchronised, exciting with two teams whom gave their all and so many dunks. Both teams were known for their very tall players, as well as their many 3-point baskets. Sitting on the front row, they had been able to watch the best of the game, and Jenko loved to discuss with Erik on the various techniques of the players.

The young dealer was passionate. Jenko watched him smiling gently while Erik shared his thoughts on the latest action, however, when their gaze met, Erik never let it go. They looked with a smile as the crowd cheered a player behind them. Jenko felt his heart beating too fast, then Erik rewarded him again with that warm smile of his, which only him had the secret. Only the whistle managed to pulled them out of their world. No word was exchanged after that.

 

The match ended with the victory of the Atlantic. The team had trouble pulling this victory. While Erik and Jenko were getting out of the building, still dazed by the good game they had just seen, the police received a phone call: Schmidt.

 

"Yes? "

 " _Dude, where are you ? Someone told me that you had to leave urgently because the volunteer firefighters needed you? "_    Jenko turned to Erik with a darting glance, this one looked Jenko back before shrugging innocently as if he was aware of nothing. Little liar. 

" _Dude since when you're part of the firemen ... Anyway, where are you?_ " His teammate went on, on the phone.

 

Should he said that he had skipped classes to go see a game with Erik? Jenko knew his teammate, he wouldn't take the news lightly, more like if Jenko had betrayed him or something that comes close. That's when Erik took the opportunity to move close to him, in his personal space. Jenko looked him up, Erik and his _fucking_ smile that disturbed him. _Fuck_  

" _Jenko?_ " 

"I ... I had to leave. Came back at home as you can! I'll call you later! " 

" _What? Well, but ..._ "

 

And he cut the conversation. Erik was always close to him, which made him take a step back. Was the young man really aware of what he was doing? Erik kept observing him a moment without asking what his brother wanted - because he was convinced that Erik perfectly knew that it was Schmidt on the phone. Jenko was going to say something when someone hailed the young dealer behind. The officer turned to see in front of him one of the players of the Atlantic, a young African American of his size. The player approached Erik before taking him in afraternal embrace.

 

"Pete! Very good game, not easy to face the Eagles but good job " Erik was happy to see the newcomer.

 "Thanks man! I'm glad you came ... and not **alone**. " 

The tall Pete turned to Jenko and gave him a grin. Jenko looked at him stunned. Had he missed something ?

Erik kept looking at him intently before speaking:  "Pete, meet Brad McQuaid, my boyfriend. "

 

Uh?   Wait.

  ** _WHAT?_**

  Jenko had his mouth wide open while Pete looked him up and down before taking Erik aside to speak about a few things. The policeman watched them ...

 

**Stop!**

Erik did _not_ just introduced him as his... _no way!_!!! He had misunderstood, _hadn’t it?_

After ten minutes, the player took his leave but not without greeting Erik with a new fraternal embrace then turning to Jenko to shake his hand. However, he turned a last time towards the two men to shout : "You have good taste, my friend! " 

Erik pointed his thumbs up to approve.   It was too much for the policeman. He threw himself on Erik a moment after, pulling him by the shoulders: "What was that? You ask me to skip school to come to see a basketball game ... "

 "Don’t tell me you didn’t like? "Interrupted the youngest. 

"... Then you introduced me to one of your friends as ... as your _boyfriend_? Not to mention the last few days. What are you looking for exactly ?  What is wrong with you ! "

 Erik’s arrogant smile was gone. It was as if he dared not to say what he wanted, what he was keeping from Jenko. Jenko continued to look at him intently though, but Erik remained silent.

 

"Just... to know you." Replied the youngest after a moment.  

"Know me ... by acting like _that_? "

No, he would _not_ say ' _by_ _hitting on me'._

 Erik shrugged his shoulders again, but soon his arrogant smile reappeared, he took advantage of the fact that Jenko had stuck  him to turn the situation to his advantage. He put both hands on the policeman's hips who instantaly froze. Then he got close, against him even, and looked up.

 "Yeah, you know... to learn more about you"

 Then he stood on the tip of his feet and moved his face to Jenko's. As for the policeman, he was paralyzed. Yes it was obvious that Erik was going to kiss him soon, moreover he was now in his arms... No, correction, Erik _had pressed himself_ against him! There was the difference !

 

Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!

He had to stop it!  

**_Immediately!_**   

He swallowed before pushing the younger gently, straightening him by the shoulders. He lowered his head to take a breath. Damn, he almost gave in!  

"No ! "

Then he looked down at Erik whose face was... blank. Merely, as if he was disappointed. But Jenko knew he had well done. 

"Aren't you supposed to have a girlfriend? "

  "Who? Molly? "

Erik suddenly laughed. 

"Not really. She does what she wants as I do what I want. And do you think I didn't notice how your brother's attached to her? As for me ... " 

He leaned back on Jenko to kiss him quickly, leaving no time for the officer to act

 “I always get what I want! " 

And at this he was gone, hands in pockets, leaving a stunned Jenko, totally dumbfounded and gaping.   What should he do now seriously ? The officer ran a hand over his face. 

He was totally lost.

 


	4. Let's get the party starting

* * *

 

 

 

The preparation of the party was fast enough, as Schmidt had thought, the rumour had well circulated. Molly had spoke of it around her, to Erik,  to Tommy - yes the policer had finally managed to remember the names of the little gang around. And very quickly, half of the school was aware of it.

 However, who said good party, said alcohol, things to smoke and especially good music. The first two were pretty easy to get and with little trouble. A trip to the Liquor store, to provide a barrel and no need to show their IDs. As for drugs, a ride at the police reserve and it was completed. However they had hesitated between weed or cocaine, but hey, it was kids we were talking about, and they did not forget it ... They were not going to add more problems to their situation. They had already violated several rules of Dickson, better not push further.

As for Schmidt’s parents, they were easily _expelled_ , which astonished Jenko. They have offered them a night out in the city and they hardly complained. If it had been his folks, Jenko would have had to negotiate and still without the certainty that his father would have falled into the trap due to his military education.   After having check that they had everything that they needed, they began to prepare various drinks with rhum and food.

 

Schmidt observed out of the corner of his eye his teammate, this one was lost in his thought. He had noticed that recently Jenko was acting weird and getting pretty close to Erik. He wondered how, moreover. He had happened to see Erik and Jenko discussed within the school's corridors : Jenko at his locker, storing his notebooks and Erik chatting by his side.   Had they became friends ? But Schmidt had noticed something else, the young dealer often observed his teammate. Perhaps had he suspected that Jenko was a policeman. The young man was smart ... handsome and _too_ smart .

 

A ringing phone drew him out of his thoughts: it was Jenko’s phone. Schmidt saw the fond smile the taller had when he looked at the name of the person who called. A girlfriend? Jenko excused himself before leaving the room and going into the garden. A private conversation ? Ok, now Schmidt wanted to know ! Jenko had a girlfriend and he didn’t even tell him ? How had he managed to find one anyway ? Even though that was Greg Jenko we talked about, the guy who, back in high school had all the girls he wanted... even if he couldn't go to the prom.

 

Schmidt approached the garden to spy. He saw Jenko pacing, a nervous hand in his hair, but a small smile on his face:  "So you can jump on me like the last time? No I'll pass. " He heard and then Jenko laughed. "No, I'm busy, I have to help Doug tonight, I remind you that this is my house too. "

 

Schmidt keep observing. Jenko seemed nervous, like himself was with Molly. Had he really found a girlfriend? He'd just call him by his fake name, so it has to be someone from high school. Despite what Dickson had formally told. Jenko, however, was someone who respected the rules. Who could it be? The person would probably be there tonight, he'll just have to track him.   Jenko returned a moment later, and told his teammate he was going out, something he forgot it seemed. Schmidt didn't pushed further. This story intrigued him, but he stopped thinking about it the moment he he received a new text from Molly. Oh Molly ...

 

* * *

 

 

When the evening came, the party went in full swing ! The two teammates were rather proud of them, they had managed to bring a lot of people. The word to mouth had really be effective. They were now surrounded by a tribe of high school students drinking, smoking, dancing, kissing and probably making love somewhere in the house. But Jenko **didn't.want.to.know.that.** He saw in a corner of the kitchen the Nerds starting to warm up for the party, and he continued to observe the small world quietly while drinking his beer. There were pretty girls who didn’t hesitate to wink at him and some looking even more suggestive. Not that surprinsing with the way they were dressed. Even if he were able play with some of them, he only had in mind a certain dealer.

He took a huge sip to forget.

 

Erik. Besides being beautiful and smart, was also especially tough. After the basketball game, Erik was left with his friend – Pete the player. It was not that bad in the end, Jenko wouldn't have seen himself stuck in in a car with the high schooler after what had just happened. He _had_ let him kiss him after all! And he _did_ like it ...  Eventually he ended up in a bar, where he had drank to his heart content, and then he'd met Kat ? Or Leen ? He couldn’t remember the name, but before returning to the Schmidts he had managed to finish the evening in good company. The next day Erik came to apologize and to make amends invited him - again - at the restaurant. An Italian restaurant, whose owners knew him well enough.

Erik hadn’t tried anything during their night out, they had discussed and learned to know each other. Jenko discovered, in addition to what he already knew, that Erik was often home alone because his parents had hardly the time to worry about him and that he was dealing because he was bored. A very lonely boy, who hid this side of him behind big smiles and charms.  

Jenko saw Schmidt approaching him so he put his beer in a corner:  "Erik isn’t coming? "  "Do we still have some chips? " Asked Jenko not wanting to think about him now.

"Is it your playlist? To dance? " He went on his way into the living room while the nerds used the famous vase of the policeman's mother to drink.

« Doug Doug !»

 « Hey Paul, Blart, Molly, Cop ! »

Jenko turned his head to see the small gang of Erik came in, as if they owned the place. He nodded a little at the group of nerds to report that their target had arrived. Tonight he had to put a chip in Erik's phone so he could track his conversation in the future and get close to the supplier. He hadn't talk to Schmidt about that, yes, but he would later.   He approached the small group while Molly introduced Schmidt to Erik, then the latter turned to Jenko who suddenly pulled him in his arms. To that, Erik had a look of surprise mixed with embarrassment. Indeed, Jenko had never so far shown any sign of interest toward Erik.

 

Jenko stepped back but the youngest didn’t take his eyes away from him and gave him a questioning look. Molly began to speak about the mainstream decoration of the house, Indian influence she said. The taller of the policeman was so eager to shut her off: _it's better than your style, look in the mirror before you start talking next time_. But he refrained. He must get his hand on that phone first. He made a second signal to the group while Zack pushed him against Erik so he can get the phone and quickly go in the room.   Erik made a surprised move before watching Jenko leave, somewhat annoyed at the older's behavior:  "Your brother sucks. " he said to Schmidt, always looking towards the stairs.  "Worse" added Tommy, always vindictive of his first meeting with Jenko.

 

Schmidt tried with difficulty to pacify the tensions and to persued them to stay by offering to visit the house. At the same time, Jenko and his small group were trying to install the chip, but Jenko was afraid that Erik decides to leave. Erik had warned him this afternoon that if he came, he wouldn't stay long, even if he could make an exception if Jenko insisted. However, it was out of the question that Jenko begs the youngest. He was a cop and he would get what he wanted.  But things did not go as planned.  While Zack had almost finished to implanted the chip, Jenko heard loud noises coming from the living room. He went down and saw Schmidt busy fighting students ? In their living room ? And without thinking he threw himself on the first comer.  No way was he  going to let these guys come in the party, fuck things up, without doing anything. And hell with the fact that he had hit a minor,  they had it coming ! Not like one of Dickson’s agents were here anyway.

The issue ended with Schmidt sliced in the back and everyone shouting in glee when Jenko removed the piece of glass. Students nowdays... But at least, Zack had been able to finish to put the chip and Jenko had put back the phone in Erik's pocket as if nothing happened.  

 

While the party continued and everyone was dancing and having fun, Jenko landed on the stairs and was about to light a joint. An eternity since the last time he smoke and it was an opportunity to be able to taste it again. As he took his first hit, he saw Erik, glass in hand sitting next to him on the stairs. " Who would have thought that your brother could organized insane parties ! "  Jenko smoked again before passing the joint to Erik who took it with a 'thanks':   "Who were these guys anyway? "Asked the policeman. 

"Guys who want to share the market I suppose." Erik was smoking, trying to make circles with the smoke. Jenko took a sip observing :  "They're in high school? " 

"No, at Kennedy. "

So this traffic was targeting several high schools... Was Dickson aware of that ? Or maybe was it the high school where girls from Jump Street were going ?  

"Anyway, whatever, I won't share what I have ! Having the monopole is good. "And winked at Jenko.

Then out of nowhere, a pretty brunette appeared beside Erik and Jenko:  "I'm sorry Erik but can I take you Brad ? " She asked timidly. 

The two men looked surprised, then Erik passed back the joint to Jenko:  "Why ? " Said Erik frowning. "To dance !" And she grabbed Jenko's arm to take him with her. The officer let her and didn’t resist, considering the level of alcohol and drug going through his veins.   She led him on the dance floor and they began to dance. The brunette didn’t take away her eyes as she began to thrust against him while cercling his waist with her arms. He couldn’t say how long they danced or even when Jenko decided to thrust back against her in a lascivious dance. But then she decided to kiss Jenko and the policeman heard his name and that, repeated several times.   He looked up and saw Schmidt making signs to come. Strangely Erik was beside him, arm crossed, watching him intently. Jenko apologized to the brunette and go to join his teammate:

"What is it? " 

"No more booze, can you go fetch some ? "

 Jenko glanced at Erik next to Schmidt, but his face was blank and he was shut unlike Molly and his friends beside him laughing noisily.  "Ok ok, I'll go get it."  Then he took the direction of the basement. Going through the living room he saw Roman lying on the kitchen table her navel filled with tequila being licked by a highschooler. He laughed. The better if they had fun too.   The policeman arrived at the basement, he hurried to take a barrel so the party could goes on, but when returning to the house he saw Erik against the doorframe.

He sighed, but strangely know that he was alone again with Erik, wasn't that bothered or uncomfortable. Proof that he was well drunk and high.   Jenko put the barrel on the floor and approached the dealer.

  "A Dance? What a subtle way to try to sleep with you " mocked Erik against the doorframe.  Jenko raised his eyebrows before grinning:  "Jealous? "  

"Absolutely not !" Denied Erik looking away

"Moreover, I can also ask for a dance can't I ? "  

"I don't dance that well..." 

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

Erik continued sarcastically, he took off the door to approach Jenko while smoking. He was now facing Jenko and raising the joint he said: "Shotgun ? "   

The officer frowned. S _hotgun ?_ He knew it had to do with the joint, but the youth nowdays have developed all new methods he didn’t know. Seeing how lost he was, Erik explained him the basis: he would take a deep breath into the joint and blow it through Jenko's lips who will inspire it at once. This would allow him to have a tenfold effect.   Jenko rather curious agreed, but Erik told him that he had better to be at the same level to do this. Jenko was well over two head compared to Erik so ...

Jenko looked around and saw an old couch, he invited Erik to sit.  "Ready ? " Asked the younger. 

"Okay ... but what do I do ? " 

"Nothing, just swallow ok ? "  

Jenko approved while Erik sat in front of him, took the joint in his mouth, put their heads very closer to each other and covered the sides with his hands for the minimum smoke to escape. The officer was somewhat skeptical but when he breathed the smoke blown by Erik, it went straight to his head and had an instant effect which disturbed him. He pulled back in a leap and started coughing hard. Facing him Erik stared smiling, before starting to laugh.

The sound was good to heard.  Jenko didn’t know if it was the influence of drugs or alcohol or just an impulse or maybe Erik's eyes staring at him with desire, but all his good reasons were gone for a ride while he approached the youngest for a kiss.   Erik put his arms around his neck and clung on to Jenko to the point of lying on the couch on top of him. Their kisses were already irregular, erratic, when Erik licked Jenko's lips with the tip of his tongue. Jenko answered in no time by licking back in Erik's mouth.  He couldn’t control himself, as he let his hands travel to the youngest's body, slipping under his shirt and gently caressing the skin.

Erik had left the policeman's lips and was now kissing his neck while rubbing against Jenko.   _Fuck_ , thought Jenko. He _was_ getting hard.

 But he couldn’t stop it, _no he wouldn’t_.  And now Erik's hands began to go down, _way too low,_ he thought, but his hands were already yanking at Erik's ass and...  

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE IMMEDIATLY OR I'll CALL THE COPS !"

  Erik got up quickly following by Jenko, both stared in utter surprise, while some shouts were heard outside.  Oh my god, what was it now ?  Jenko just had the time to see Erik hurried out of the basement. 

He held his head in his hands.  

For fuck's sake.


	5. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry for being late ! 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and for reading this <3

* * *

 

 

A disaster ! This is how you could sum up the party they had yesterday.  
A disaster. Jenko had barely slept and woke up with a headache. Schmidt was no better ... He looked like the death, like a corpse just out of the grave. And the fact that both teammates has to endure the anger of the policeman’s mother wasn’t helping.

A disaster.

"Look what they did ? They drew a penis on a 8 year old child !! "  
"Mom ..." Tried Schmidt in vain through his mother’s rage.  
Jenko looked at the scene blankly. Tired and somewhat jaded.

 

After exiting the garage, he went to see what was happening and was surprised of seeing Schmidt's parents return from their night out much sooner than expected. You should have seen mother Schmidt : a real bull loose in a red clothes shop. Jenko even thought she was going to hit one of the highschooler. The very reason they all went out without asking !

 

While Jenko ran with Schmidt to escape the wrath of Demonia, they met Erik who congratulated Schmidt for his evening. The dealer kept calling him a cool guy to eventually ask him to be a part of his HFS traffic. After what, Erik had cast a long look at Jenko, which was mainly focused on the officer’s lips before saying his goodbye and leaving.  
  
If Jenko didn’t knew him by now, he would have sworn that the boy wanted to kiss him again.  
But he had also felt something else during the scene: pure and simple jealousy.  
Erik had shown a real interest in Schmidt, had total trust in him to include him in the deal. And Jenko could say what he wanted, he saw it as a bad omen.

 

Jenko growled, holding his head in his hands: they had kissed ! And more ...  he had kissed a _minor_! What was he going to do ??

"Jenko… are you okay ? "  
He looked up and saw Schmidt and her mother staring at him strangely. He got up from the couch and went to their bedroom without a word. He had to sleep again, he would take care of the cleaning later.  
  
However he felt his cellphone vibrate, he took it and saw the name Erik appears on the screen. A text message.

 

From : Erik M.  
  
 _What’s better to resist the temptation that to giving in._

 

He was going to kill that kid to end all problems. Ok he might go to prison, but there was good ways to hide a body, wasn’t there ?

He threw his cellphone away on the mattress as he rushed over for a well deserved nap.

However it was short time before Schmidt joined him and told him how he was happy to have won the dealer’s trust.  
Could we stop talking about Erik for 5 minutes !  
Jenko took the pillow and put it on his head. _He had had enough_ _!_

 

* * *

 

 

Three days later, the policemen returned to the Police Station. They had to make a report to their superior, not Dickson but Chief Hardy. They took the opportunity to go on fire room to relax and lay off the stress due to the wrath of Demonia.  
  
They then took a break, Jenko turned to Schmidt and informed him of his brilliant idea: to put a wire on Erik’s phone. But strangely the news wasn’t taken as well as he thought. Schmidt didn’t dare look at him and judging his face, he totally disapproved.

 

"What is it ? " Jenko asked not sure he understood.  
"Dude ... I don’t know if it's a good idea. What if he finds out ?  "  
"Impossible " Objected Jenko putting his gun on the counter next to him.  
"I don’t know ..."

The taller observed his teammate. He had noticed that Schmidt and he slowly drifted away. And it became more distinct since Schmidt began to pretend to be Erik’s dealer.  
His teammate became a cool guy ! He had always dreamed of being one and inevitably, he had begun to ignore Jenko. In high school they were barely talking, and Dickson tended to congrats Schmidt more than him ... He was passing for the looser of the story. The more reasons to be angry and jealous.

While Jenko put his belongings in his locker, he saw right next to him Erik’s little group welcoming Schmidt with joy. He looked way, not wanting to be noticed even if he had none but one wish, going towards them. He then met Erik’s gaze who was frowning in silent questioning. Jenko ignored him, slammed the door of his locker and left.  
  
Since the incident in the garage, he hadn’t had the opportunity to talk with the young man.  
  
He avoided him like the plague.

Didn’t respond to his phone calls nor his messages. Erik had even dropped by Schmidt’s, but Jenko had fled the house pretending to go for a jog. He didn’t want to have a confrontation. To say what anyway? _Listen_ _, we kissed and I liked it, we do it again anytime you want ?_ Not happening !  
He had only to endure a few months more and he would be able to say goodbye to Mrs. Griggs, his science courses, this weird school and especially Erik !

 

  

* * *

 

  

It was almost 2pm at Saigon High and Jenko was going down the stairs to the handicrafts’ room when a hand grabbed his arm. Jenko stopped and sighed. He knew who it was. The officer had thought he wouldn’t see him for a while. He turned and saw ... Mrs. Griggs ?  
  
He straightened up not thinking to find her in front of him. Jenko cocked his head, frowning:  
"Miss ? "  
"Brad ... Hmm ... I ... I corrected your last exam and I wanted to tell you I'm worried about your grades. Are you sure that you’re really supposed to be in the applied sciences course ? "  
She was right. His grades were catastrophic but he didn’t really care. Schmidt used to help him but now...

 

She was still looking at him with that little smile:  
" If I can help you for anything " She said, going into his comfort zone. Jenko rolled his eyes. Why everyone wanted to approach him like that?  
  
"Miss... "  
"Don’t worry _Madam_. " They both turned to see Erik just in front of them, arms crossed, an accusatory look directed at Mrs. Griggs. This one embarrassed of being caught, ran a hand through her hair before doing a small gesture towards Brad and leave.  
  
Jenko didn’t wait and tried to leave without a word but Erik began to follow him:  
"A thank you isn’t going to kill you ! "  
"I haven’t asked you to help me. "  Jenko pondered and urged to enter the building but the dealer was still following him, more, Erik suddenly stood before him which forced him to stop.

"What’s up with you ? " Erik asked , folding his arms and shaking his head.

Jenko looked to the side and let out a sigh of annoyance:

"I should be the one saying that! Sch ... Doug became your best friend since when ? "  
Erik looked startled for a second before a smile appeared on his lips:  
"Are you jealous? "  
"What are you talking about?" Jenko looked everywhere except in front of him.  
"You are ! Damn! Your brother is a cool guy to be trust and he easily sells all the goods I give him ... "Erik frowned, realizing something..., but returned his attention to Jenko.

“But tell me Brad, why avoiding me like that? Is it because of what happen...? "

" SHH!” The policeman interrupted him “Forget what happened would you? "  
"Why ? "

Jenko growled. He _was_ going to kill him !

"Listen, Erik ... _Please,_ don’t make this difficult. We were drunk, we weren’t in our right minds and… that’s it ! "  
"You can tell whatever you want I know you liked him as much as I did. "  
"Yes b… NO ! _Shit_." 

Erik laughed, but quickly frowned when he heard his name called a little ahead of them. Molly and his group came to meet him. Jenko also saw _his brother_ amongst them, who stared at him. The blonde approached them and looked at her boyfriend and the policeman, not sure if she understood what was happening. She pressed Erik to follow her :  
"What are you doing with him…? "  
"It's none of your business. " Erik said coldly.  
  
And then they left. Jenko sighed but he saw that Schmidt was still looking at him, hesitating to approach. He quickly looked away when Tommy called. Which wounded the policeman the most.  
Jenko headed towards the chemistry room, maybe the Nerds would be able to distract him and put his head out of his thoughts.


	6. Confidence for Confidence - part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, one year later ! I'M SO SORRYYYYYY !!!  
> Thank you so much for the kudos and for reading this  
> This chapter is little longer, so I decided to cut in two part ;)

* * *

 

 

 

 

It was the weekend, and Erik had offered to Schmidt to go for a trip at the mall. Which the officer had gladly accepted. It had been a month now that he had become a cool guy ! And in addition he got the lead role in the play, Peter Pan’s part, but it also shared the lead with Molly !  
Moreover, they had exchanged a few texts about their outfits during the show. It was funny. He got along really well with the girl. Sometimes he regretted not being born 7 years later he would have been popular and with a girlfriend as was Jenko at the time ...  
  
Jenko with which he distanced himself. His new friends didn’t like him and didn’t stop to criticize him. Lately though these critics irritated Erik who started pointing it out. Schmidt knew he had to take Jenko’s side but he couldn’t do it. He would stay silent and let others say what they wanted.  
This story between Erik and Jenko intrigued him more and more and he was going to talk to Molly about that, maybe she would know more than him.

 

"You’re sending messages to Molly ?”  
Schmidt turned to Erik at his side. They were now in a shoe store and strolled in the aisles.

"I ... no ! "

Erik laughed lightly before putting his hand on his friend's shoulder in a gesture of friendship.

"Don’t worry dude, I'm not the possessive type. Molly and I are in an open relationship. Of course we hook up from time to time but nothing else. "

Schmidt stared him, trying to notice any contradictions but no, Erik gave him free way with Molly ! Amazing ! _At last_ , he went back down to earth when he realized he couldn’t do anything.

"And anyway, I got my eyes on someone else..." Erik whispered softly staring into the empty, forgetting that Schmidt could hear him. He watched his friend looking at him with a mysterious smile.

 

 "Schmidti ! Schmidti ! "

 

The policeman looked up to see Phyllis, the neighbor and friend of her mother, not far from the aisles. As often said Jenko, coincidence could sometimes be a bitch, like now. He saw Erik watching him as well as his friends. He had to get out of there, and quickly !

He went to meet his neighbor, and whispered to be quiet but she continued to call him. He was now facing her and trying to silence her but she couldn’t stop talking. She was going to blow up his cover and Erik who was approaching to see what was happening… Shit ! Shit ! He had to do something and fast, and the first thing his brain advised him to do was to hit the old woman, which he did. His parents were going to kill him, literally, but he had no choice, had he ?

  
"She tried to grab my penis !” He cried out as the group walked toward him.

 

It was madness clear and simple but desperate times call for desperate measures!  
  
He passed for true coward... and he didn’t know what to say about that. The vigil was trying to stand his neighbor up while Erik, Tommy and Amir insulted her. Schmidt would apologize to her later, he would even bring flowers if she wanted.

  
  
They quickly left the mall and went to Taco Bell.

" Wow, this is the first time I heard an old woman sexually harassing a teenage in a shop" said Tommy disgusted while driving.  
" Oh, you know, old women today have no longer any shame ..." Replied Schmidt. "Man I 'm starving !” he said trying to change the subject.  
Besides him on the back seat, Erik didn’t say a word too concentrated at sending texts. He had a soft smile on his lips. It would be his new girlfriend, Schmidt supposed. He wanted to say something but he didn't really know what to say, however Amir talked first:

  
" Still sending messages to this girl ? "

" Mind your own business !” Erik replied without stopping his tapping.

"A while now that Erik hide things from us. He doesn’t want to tell us anything about this chick ... " Informed Tommy at Schmidt " He spends all his time writing texts, and when we told him he’s in love... "

" Shut up I’m not in love!” Erik spat.

"…That's how he reacts. _Dude_ ! You should see you, seriously. "  
Schmidt nodded, but he felt Erik’s eyes on him. Should he say something ?

"Something wrong ?” Schmidt asked in the end.  
"You, Mcquaid, are really weird.” And he returned his attention to his two friends in the front. Schmidt observed Erik, what did he mean by that ?

 

After the stop by Taco Bell, they went to Erik’s. Schmidt was pleasantly surprised by the immensity of the place. Erik was _fucking_ rich ! But why would he deal then ? Schmidt followed him in the garden where Molly was waiting for them, she greeted him with a big hug. What a nice girl ! They small talked before being interrupted by Erik who kissed Molly. There couldn’t be a more awkward situation ... But the officer did nothing as it was apart from an embarrassed laugh, and following the others inside.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Back at Jenko, the officer went to Zack’s, stopping once to buy a pack of Redbull and answering to some of Erik’s texts. They were discussing the last game of the Atlantics, and the way the tournament went now. Soon, Jenko’s favorite team, the Wasps, will met the Atlantics , and Erik tried to prove him by A plus B that his team was the best. He also learned by Erik that Schmidt had been assaulted by an old woman in shopping mall. Seriously, she tried to grab his balls ? What with that story ?  
Erik had finished their conversation with a “can’t wait to see you alone”.  
  
Jenko hadn’t responded.  
  
Distance. Taking some distance was the keyword. 

He invited himself at Zack’s little house. His parents had built a small house in their garden, where he could entertain his friends without problems.  
  
The beginning of evening went very well, they set on the chip and heard Molly ask Schmidt - subtly; to bring her to the prom this year. Which astonished Jenko in a way, not the fact that Molly was so bolt, but that Erik didn’t go. As for Molly, who seriously would want to go to prom with her ... except for Schmidt of course ?  
It made Shcmidt wondered why Erik hadn't invited her, she just replied with a “cause he thinks of bringing someone else. "

The Nerds wondered who it could be. Erik was quite a popular guy, known to all so if he was going out with someone else, people would have known quickly.

Jenko cleared his throat and chose to remain silent. He still hoped that Erik wouldn’t ask him to come.

However he was happy for his teammate that he finally managed to ask Molly to accompany him. Seven years after that prom-disaster, Schmidt was finally able to go to the prom with the girl he liked. Jenko mood quickly fell however when he heard the rest of the conversation and the question of the supposedly drunk girl :  
  
"It's true that you and Brad are you brothers ?"

Jenko held his breath waiting for the answer with some trepidation:

"He has been adopted, he was from a dodgy family and I always have to help him. He can’t do anything." What sparked laughter from the group.

Zack, Delroy and Roman turned to Jenko who looked the screen hardly believing what he heard.

 

Schmidt was just now mocking him in front of others. And he kept talking about the fact that he was someone uninteresting and dumb.

 

Jenko couldn’t believe his ears. He knew that celebrity could go to the head but he thought Schmidt was someone down on earth. Someone who didn’t care for what people say. He had been heavily disappointed.

What's worse than being betrayed by the one person who we trust the most ? The only person you could give your life for… well... it seemed.

Delroy went to shut the thing off when he saw Jenko’s face but Erik’s voice could be heard and the policeman asked him to leave it:

" You're not cool dude.”

Silence was heard on the other side.

"I ... I don’t see how ?” Stuttered Schmidt.   
"Your brother might not be the smartest, he screwed up with Tommy and hang out with weirdos but he's a good guy."  
  
The silence was persistent, cut after a moment by Molly who laughed nervously: "He’s your friend now ? "

"Whether he’s my friend or not is not the point. I had the opportunity to chat with him and the bit we talked was a good laugh. "

"Laugh ?" It was Tommy “ He hit me because I’m gay ! "

"Yes, yes but I think it was because he’s been schooled in France, something like that. They aren’t like us those people. "

 

The Nerds and Jenko were speechless. Especially the cop. He would never had thought something like that, Erik took his defense in front of his friends ! His own friends who thought he was dumbass !

"I just have one thing to add though. He’s your brother Doug, and even if he was adopted, there is nothing more important than family. "

 

"Wow" said Zack after a moment, "I never thought Erik could be ... nice. Did you hear that Brad ... Brad ? "

"Hm !” The officer had a big goofy smile on, having trouble to hide his joy. While he was still upset at Schmidt, what he thought of the young dealer raised a bit. Right now he only wanted to hug Erik and say "thank you dude." Maybe more...

 

Jenko cleared his throat to snap out of it.


	7. Confidence for Confidence - part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing the conversation at Erik, Jenko don't know what to do and what to think. Maybe send a text to Erik will be the solution...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I have no excuse for the delay, because this fic is already finished and now I just need to update this pic :)  
> I'm sorry for this, because I know what is it when you read a pic you like and the author don't update.....  
> That's why I'll update all this pic <3  
> Thanks again for the review and the kudos !!

* * *

 

 

Half an hour later he decided to take the leave and head back home. Tomorrow he would go at Jump Street to do some report. He didn’t really want see Schmidt tonight, and as soon as he thought that, he received a text from Erik:

 

**Free ? EM**

 

He stared at his phone before answering:  

 

**Yes ? RJ**

 

**Ok I know that right now you're avoiding me, but would you like to stop by ? EM**

Wasn’t he supposed to be with his group of friends ? He looked at the clock, 11pm already ? Students nowadays had lost the notion of time. Still, if Erik asked, that would mean he was alone, Jenko thought. Should he go or not ? It was a good opportunity to avoid Schmidt, but on the other hand he was going straight to the belly of the shark. He tapped his message:

 

**The address? RJ**

 

Whatever. He’ll improvise. It's not like they would fuck or anything else.

Once he had the address put on his GPS, it took only twenty minutes to arrive at Erik’s massive house. He wasn’t surprised, the young dealer had told him that his parents were very rich but spent most of their time outside, forgetting they had a son. His parents, therefore, shouldn’t be there.

He parked in front, and decided to take a few minutes before going. He knew he shouldn’t be here right now. He had called Schmidt’s parents to tell them not to worry about him, but it didn’t solve the problem.

He left his car and went ringing. Erik seemed to have waited at the door because he opened quickly and threw himself at Jenko to kiss him without any warning.

Jenko should have pushed him. Not hugging him in turn to answer the kiss. Not took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Erik meanwhile, had his arms around the neck of the policeman who was carrying him now. Erik's legs under his arms and wrapped around his waist. A more pleasant and convenient position. Erik was now a head taller than the cop and had laid his hands on Jenko’s cheeks while resuming the kiss. They split after a moment to look at each other straight in the eyes. Only fondness could be seen.

Well…

_Fuck_ , thought Jenko, his mind completely elsewhere.

Erik had a big smile, he had left Jenko’s lips to kiss his neck with craze. He wasn’t going to give him a hickey like this, in the porch was he ? _The porch ?!_ They had kissed like that right outside the Erik’s house… Jenko turned his head and saw passersby unbelievingly looking at them

 

"Erik ..."

 

But the youngster only answered with mouthed sounds too concentrated to fuck, yes literally fuck his neck.

 

"Shit Erik we are in the street !”

 

But the dealer didn’t give a shit, too busy making a huge hickey on Jenko’s neck.

Oh no no no no no! Jenko panicked.

Jenko went forward and closed the door behind them with his foot. He hurried to take Erik further inside, walking in the dark - Erik blocking his view still busy kissing his face. Was he under influence or something ? With the way he behaved, Jenko wouldn’t have been surprised if it was. The police arrived at last in what seemed to be the living room and threw his bundle on the couch.

 

"WOW !" Said Erik falling head first in the sofa. Jenko inhaled deeply as Erik stood up slowly and sarcastically said: "Thank you !"

 

"I had to, you were actually giving me a hickey on the street! Imagine if cops had pass by ? "

 

"I would have told them to go fuck themselves.”

 

Jenko rolled his eyes. _Be polite and tactful_.

 

He approached Erik and sat down next to him while the latter handed him a beer, beer he had apparently already prepared since it was already on the coffee table in front of them. They clinked glasses and drank then Erik began to tell him in detail the incident of this afternoon. The previous issue already forgotten. It became like that between them, they slipped, didn’t talk and continued to act like nothing happened. Jenko wouldn’t complain, he liked it the way it was. They weren’t going to be a couple or anything anyway. It was hard enough for him to say if he was attracted by Erik or no, if in addition they had conversations about it, Jenko wouldn’t survive. Jenko put his head in his hands: he would soon loose hair with this story.

How couldn’t he not be attracted to Erik ? As time went by, since some month now even, they hung out, chatted like tonight and yes, the attraction was there. Erik was far from being this arrogant bad boy he wanted to show to the others. And to tell the truth, they had both begun to forge a bound, and frankly, it hurt Jenko to have to lie to him like that. To think that at the end he will handcuff Erik and read him his rights. Well, if he knew them by heart by then of course.

Erik would end up in jail, and people would welcome him and Schmidt for their investigation. He will go on with his life, stop drug dealers, thieves and write reports. Erik’s sincere laughter would no longer ring in his ears, the endless debates on the Atlantics and the championship will end, and the texts would stop. No one to invade his personal space without permission, subtly flirt with him. Subtle as in ironically of course. Erik wouldn’t take him in one of the many places only known by him, nor try to kiss him when he had the chance to and tell anyone who would listen - out of high school of course -that he was his boyfriend.

The officer sighed, staring his beer. He was lost.

"Brad ...?"

 

He looked up and saw Erik looking at him worried. He was so lost in thought that he had forgotten where he was.

 

"You’re alright ?"

 

Erik asked again.Jenko stared at him. In 3 months, his life agent would come back, no more Jump Street, no more Erik. He would probably be blamed for what he was going to do, maybe even get fired, but no one needed to know right ?

He put down his beer, took Erik’s hand in his own and slowly approached him. His fingers gently brushed Erik’s cheek, before putting his forehead against his. Jenko kissed him softly in a single touch. He was happy to feel a smile against his lips. The officer kept on, running a hand through brown hair, he was now kissing the cheeks of the youngest who had closed his eyes to enjoy the contact. Jenko lightly stroked the other’s cheek as Erik opened his eyes.He had been warned. Dickson had been clear, but to hell with it, he had transgressed half of rules already anyway.

These was his last coherent thoughts as he leaned Erik on the sofa...

**XxX**

 

Jenko turned to tighten his torso against the back of Erik. He felt comfy. He buried his head in the younger’s neck and sighed.

They had slept together, and he didn’t regret it. It wasn’t amazing, but he had a good time. He never thought Erik was quite experienced on that side ... Odd.

Anyway as soon as it concerned the young dealer everything was odd.

However, sometime later, Jenko felt something against his forehead. Metal, hard and cold, and the sound of a snap.

_Bang_

This had the instant effect of waking him immediately. Jenko suddenly opened his eyes to see a woman before him. A woman pointing a gun at his head.

" WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled.

He tried to get up but the woman in front of him told him to stay calm: "Don’t move or this time you will be the target !”

His first reaction was to raise his hands. What was this madness !! Erik beside him was completely awake, he didn’t see how he couldn’t be with the shot that had been fired. Erik looked at Jenko then at the woman in front of him before beginning to panic but not for the same reason ...

The officer took the time to detail the woman, a rather pretty African-American, a good 5ft 8 with curly hair that cascaded down to the shoulders.

"Miranda !" Said Erik beside him. "Miranda drop your weapon ! "

"Can I know who you are ?" She asked at Jenko, squinting her eyes without paying attention to Erik.

"Maybe if you drop your gun I will answer" Tried to parley Jenko his hands still in the air.She didn’t seem inclined to the discussion :

"Yes, you probably want me to point somewhere else" and she lowered her weapon to Jenko’s knob which made him began to panic.

The young woman wouldn’t listen and continued to ask the identity of the officer.

"Fuck Miranda ! "

The two adults turned to Erik who was now standing naked on his knees:

"Holy shit, you're naked!" She said astonished eyes wide open, but the gun always pointed on Jenko’s parts. Erik shook his head, not the least embarrassed by his nakedness:

"Obviously, since we just fuck!"

 

Jenko sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. Was he serious when saying this ? Tact, today's students didn’t know what it was ??! HELL !!

"Oh really Sherlock ? Of course she knows ! She’s pointing her fucking gun on my junk! "Jenko got angry.

"And who this is ? "

She wouldn’t let the matter go ! Erik stayed strangely silent.

"Brad ! Brad McQuaid ! "

Jenko finally answered. He didn’t like at all the fact that she continued to point her gun at his limb. She had already shot before, and she could do it again. Especially because for some reason she didn’t like at all to see Jenko in bed with Erik.

"Brad huh? " Miranda said again," You know that he’s 17 Brad ? " she insisted on his name.

She seemed angry.

"Me too ! "Retorted Jenko moving his head as if it was obvious.

That only triggered the young woman. She re-cocked her weapon, "Are you fucking with me ?"

"MIRANDA ! " Erik was annoyed. Jenko turned to the younger and saw a nameless anger crossed his eyes.

She looked one last time Jenko before putting down the gun and leave the room with a heavy step followed by Erik who picked up his boxers and clothes to get dressed quickly and follow the woman in the hallway.

To say Jenko was lost was an understatement.

What just happened ? And who was that berserker ? An ex-girlfriend? He followed suit when he heard their voices a little further, they spoke softly, not wanting to be heard:

"Why did you bring him here ?"

Miranda.

"It’s fine" tried to reassure Erik, "there is nothing to worry about. Relax "

"Relax ? _Relax ?_ Hell, and if _he_ knows that you brought him here huh ? You know he has agents everywhere! I’m willing to cover your back but don’t push it either ! And even more since you are already sleeping with him ! "

What could imply that conversation ? Who was that ‘him’ they were talking about ?

"We had both consenting ..."

"You want to drown the fish, isn’t it ? You forgot what you're supposed to do here. Don’t forget, tomorrow there is the pinata to provide and ... Oh, we’re no longer alone "

Jenko sighed, well he wasn’t cut for spying missions. He approached them slowly, Erik had a little sorry smile while Miranda glared.

"Things have calmed down...? "The policeman asked cautiously.

Erik nodded, even if the woman didn’t seem to agree. After a moment Erik decided to introduce everyone:

"Brad, I want you to meet Miranda ... Miranda, Brad, a ... a guy from school ! "

Both turned to Erik puzzled. What was that ?!

"Miranda? And there's something else I need to know about Miranda ? "

She remained silent, as Erik. Jenko felt that, whoever was this girl, he wasn’t supposed to meet her. Which intrigued him greatly. Was she the supplier? Did she had links with HFS? He looked at the clock: nearly 3:30. Erik's parents didn’t seem here and this woman, because she was far from being a teenager looking at her closely was maybe 27 years or nearly 30.

"Something wrong with my face ? "

"No, on the contrary, really pretty ... But to have aimed at my balls, I’d gladly mess it up a little bit ! "

Miranda gasped, Erik refraining himself from laughing. He approached Jenko and led him back to the room.

Once the door closed, Erik spoke:

"Sorry, you ... you weren’t supposed to meet. " "And can I know who is she ? She nearly killed me! "

Erik shook his head:"We all have our little secrets haven’t we ?” he went on. At this moment, Jenko could have sworn Erik knew. He swallowed and decided not to ask for more. He took his things and decided to leave. It was for the best, however Erik didn’t let go that easily, and kissed him again before he leaves.

He absolutely had to talk about it with Schmidt, he didn’t know how without exposing what had happened between him and Erik, but he would find a way. This Miranda was definitely directly or indirectly one of Erik’s accomplice and surely a major one.


	8. Coming out

* * *

 

The next day was difficult for Jenko, he was back in Schmidt‘s house at four o'clock in the morning and had to stay silence to be unnoticed. Once in Schmidt’s room, his teammate asked him in a half-sleep where he had spent the evening, but Jenko hadn’t answer and was immediately asleep.  
  
But once at Jump Street things were more difficult. He was irritable, he had slept little and had to endure laughs of Schmidt about the jokes of his new best friend. And add to that, the other two girls on the team had come to talk about their latest achievement, but the real reason for his nervousness was that he was filled with remorse. 

 

He had sex with a minor...

  
He took his head in his hands. At the time, regrets, he didn’t care and he had to plunge, but now... now he had the much clearer idea, it was a different story. And if Dickson knew, he was a dead man !

  
"Ha ha ha ! Erik is the funniest guy ever "began to giggle Schmidt.

 

Jenko sigh. He tried in vain to prepare his lecture on "molecules are our friends." It’s that he really took pleasure to studying this matter although it doesn’t seem like it. But the laughter of his teammate didn’t fix up him. He would explode himself shortly !

 

"Schmidt ! Jenko ! In my office immediately ! "

  
Dickson who called them in this way, it was a bad sign. They both stand up from their office to visit that their leader. And there, they made themselves roasted as simple chicken, Dickson got angry and it was enough to you explode: they hadn’t found suppliers and had no track. Not to mention the fact that Dickson threatened to fire them. The two officers had vexed look. However, Jenko made a remark:

  
"I listened to Erik on the phone yesterday and apparently one of the suspects is a fan of pinata"

  
This followed by silence and a statement by the chief:

  
"This is a code for sex?"

  
Schmidt looked on through not understanding, but Jenko continued: "This is a big deal I'm sure. "

  
And not to change, Dickson knocked on his desk before to eject them immediately.

  
The two officers left the station, Jenko was on edge. He had only one desire was to go home and go jogging. It would do him good but obviously Schmidt overdo it:

 

"Pinata ? Really ? "

  
They both went to the car:

  
"You remember the ship that I put, I could listen a conversation that Erik did last night " Even if the truth was that he had heard from Miranda, but that Schmidt didn’t need to know.

  
"Besides, I have also heard another conversation. You seem to have a lot fun last night. " He spat his words while Schmidt stopped in front of the passenger door:

"You have… heard it all ...? "

  
"Yes everything ! It's cool to know that you can be mocked like that "

  
But Schmidt didn’t know what to say, after all he wouldn’t deny. While he was sorry but he couldn’t look for dumb before his friends. He would have thought that Jenko would have understood that. Once in the car, Jenko still questioned Schmidt :

  
"Is Erik told you ... about a woman call Miranda? "

  
Schmidt turned to him with raised eyebrows:

  
"Miranda ? No I don’t know a Miranda ? And who is she ? "

  
"Exactly if I ask you the question ... So forget it ! "

  
And he started the car. This woman was perhaps the supplier as he despaired to find. That would explain her panic when she saw the police.

 

  
  
Jenko listened attentively to what he said Zack in front of him. This one gave him the latest information for the lecture. Delroy and Roman added some additional information. Usually if everything went well he could easily get more than average, and if he had he would use some of its charm on Mrs. Griggs. He gave a high five to his new friends, he was rather proud of him.

 

"Brad, your cell phone rings. " Zack remarked.

"Oh, thank you," but his smile faded when he saw the name Erik was displayed. He got up and walked away of the Nerds:

"Yes ? " He replied.

" _If I believe your schedule, you are free now, right?_ "

"It is the case but I have to revise my lecture for tomorrow. "

" _Ok, but I wouldn’t take long. We can see? Come to see me in Room 201 by 5 minutes._ "

 

He had no time to say something Erik had hung up. Jenko turned to the other before getting his things and leaving them claiming an urgent matter. He had to see Erik and have this discussion. Room 201 was a room reserved for courses’ theater isn’t ? Opening the door of the room, Jenko saw costumes everywhere, the lights were off and the shutters down. He gently closed the door and called Erik, this one showed his head just a moment later:

"Hey," said the younger softly.

He approached Jenko to kiss softly. But Jenko repulsed him.

 

"Erik ... please"

 

"Why ? Don’t tell me you've changed your mind ... again "

"It's not that ..."

 

Erik still approached more gently of Jenko, breathed against his neck and gently brushed the tips of his lips. The oldest did nothing but resisted with all his strength. Yes he wanted to crack, rock this young student against the couch and kiss him him as it should be. But he was certainly not do it!

 

_Jenko resists, resists, you can do it!_

 

"Brad ..."

And that Erik used this sensual voice, and he stuck his body against his. Whispering words pretty raw. Jenko never thought that a young man like him could say the thing directly. Ok at his age, he wasn’t a saint but not at this point. He dig outright and not he was not insensible far away, judging by the bulge in his pants whom was growing more and more.

 

"Oh I see that you’re hot ..." sid Erik with a chuckle.

Jenko concluded it was too much, the limit was exceeded for a while and it was a matter of seconds - yes, seconds - before he really give way. 

Shit and nobody could get him of this trouble!

 

He stand up suddenly, surprising Erik, who looked stunned.

Jenko paced up and down the room.

 

"Erik I can’t ! And what will think Doug ! "

"I don’t see what Doug did in this story ..." Erik say stunned but somewhat disappointed. "If you take it like that. "

 

The young dealer going for the exit door, but stopped near to Jenko, then stood on tiptoes to whisper it softly

"It's a shame ..."

He pulled back and stared into his eyes one last time with a half smile. That look, that look that made mad the officer for several months ...

" _Fuck it! "_

 

And on these words Jenko grabbed Erik to press him against the wall and lay on his lips for a feverish kiss.

Said they had slept together yesterday, they already set the table again, but a noise was heard. They both stopped, while the door opened, 

 

_Oh shit!_

 

"It's here ! Hurry up ! "

  
Molly ! Molly came back in the room ! 

 

Erik looked at him panicked, if they was catched here both ...

  
They judged the room trying to see something that could hide when a cupboard stood in front of them. He lifted Erik and took with him.  
  
"Molly, are you sure this is a good idea ? "

The voice of Schmidt followed that of the blonde. Jenko and Erik looked surprised, but this one was now about to try to contain a laughter.  
  
"We'll just try two or three suits, nothing more. Go hurry up! "  
  
Jenko held his breath, but he struggled when Erik decided that their hideout was more conducive to do something else ...  
He had a mischievous look, and pinched his lower lip in a smile. _Oh no ..._  
   
  
"Erik it wasn’t the time ..." he whispered. But the youngest taked no heed, he gently kissed Jenko’s neck while he’s running a hand through his hair. It must say that the promiscuity of their bodies didn’t help the older, and Erik took advantage cheerfully.

  
Jenko tried as best they remain stoic and focus on what happened between Schmidt and Molly. He could hear the blonde laughing while she’s talking about a dress ... As for Schmidt… as for Schmidt… _Shit_... the kid had just said he wanted his penis very deeply in him ?  
He grabbed the shoulders of Erik for step back but had only an effect of pushing against the door with a thud.  
  
"You heard ? "Molly was alerted.  
  
Obviously she had heard him say Jenko. But he couldn’t stay quiet too ! Jenko glared at Erik who didn’t seem bothered at least, however, he stopped to stick to Jenko for a time.  
A silence settled, cut a moment later by Schmidt:  
  
"Tell me Molly, I have a question ..."

  
"I listen, you know you can tell me everything ! "

  
Jenko rolled his eyes, what an idiot. He could see from where he’s her air of innocent listening girl. However, he saw Erik be attentive to the conversation:  
  
"Don’t you find it odd what happens between Erik and Brad doing now? I mean I have nothing against their friendship, but ... "

  
"I'm glad not to be alone in thinking that ! "  
  
Both on the closet looked surprised. But did not make a noise while listening to the rest of the conversation:

"I don’t know what happens. I tried to ask Erik but he just told me that it didn’t concern me. You know ... " She did a nervous laugh" when you see him, you would think he's trying to date with your brother. "  
  
Silence.  
  
"What do you mean by ...? " Schmidt asked surprised.

  
“Well ... he wants to fuck with him, be his boyfriend ... something like that. And the last time he all time absent ... "

  
You could hear the pain in the voice of the girl.

  
"Molly, Molly ... I'm sure Erik love you, and then you know with the traffic it is normal that he’s always missing . " Tried in vain to reassure the policeman.  
  
Another silence followed his statement, but Jenko didn’t pay more attention to what was said, he focused all his attention to Erik who was lost in his thoughts. Did he feel guilty about cheating on his girlfriend? Jenko didn’t particularly like Molly, but nobody deserves to be cheated.

  
He heard Schmidt and Molly return to their first activity, when he felt Erik’s forehead against his.

  
"I will stop with her ..." he said softly.

  
"What ? "

  
"I'll stop. "And he gently kissed Jenko who preferred not to ask for fear of raising a subject he certainly didn’t want to deal with the youngest. But strangely this sentence gave him something like a relief ... he let Erik to do, and began to gently answer the kiss, pressing him against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !  
> I'll update two more chapters tomorrow :)


	9. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things seem to work out for the best between Erik and Jenko, the mission, itself, it turns to disaster ...

* * *

 

Later in the week, it was D-day for the two policemen of Jump Street. One had to go to class for a  presentation on _Carbon nitrate_ and the other in front of the whole school for the premiere of Peter Pan.

But before that, Jenko was quietly taking his lunch with Erik, who was laughing about a story that the officer was telling him. The day before the two young men went out, Erik had taken the police officer to a bar, he knew the owners’ parents. It seemed Erik knew everyone in town. They took part in a championship game in an atmosphere filled with joy and beer. They even saw the young leader’s basketball player friend with whom they had had a good time, and in the end, Erik and him had finish at the youngest’s crib ...

 

"What is that? "Asked Jenko pointing Erik’s bracelet as he quietly ate his vegetables.

Erik raised a questioning look, then smiled:

"It's your brother who gave it to me. A friendship bracelet, isn’t cool ?! »

Jenko rolled his eyes, only Schmidt could do these type of things. He shrugged and continued eating:

 

"But you know what would be really cool ? A love bracelet. "Erik whispered his last words while leaning towards the oldest.

"Don’t even think about it. " Snapped back the policeman, his eyes still fixed on his plate.

"Why ? I mean where did this idea come from ? … Oh yes I know. Glee. _Fuck_ Glee ! "Erik laughed, then after a while he quickly took leave of the policeman, he had an affair to settle with Tommy.

 

Jenko watched him go without a word and turned his attention back to his plate. 

 

He felt guilty. 

 

He couldn’t get Erik out of his head and it went from bad to worse. Last night, he thought about clearing things out with the young dealer, yes once agin, but Erik didn’t let him speak and took him to his place.

He was feeling the weight of guilt. Because let’s face it, he loved spending the evening as a " _boyfriends_ ". He didn’t hesitate to kiss the youngest from time to time during the evening and hug against him while watching the game, like ... - Yes it was strange to say - like a normal couple.

 

Jenko looked at his watch, his course and his presentation were beginning soon. He dropped his tray, adjusted his bag on his shoulder and headed for the classroom. But surprisingly, he was grabbed suddenly and pushed against a wall. Jenko barely had the time to say anything or react when a pair of lips came against his.

 

The surprise quickly past when he recognized Erik, Jenko answered to the kiss with fervor.

He woved an arm around the other’s back to tighten against him, and Erik wrapped his arm around his neck.

 

"It would have bothered me not to be able to kiss you before the end of the day, but especially to wish you good luck with your presentation" said Erik, walking backwards with a smirk on his pretty face. He kissed the police officer once more on the corner of the lips before leaving.

 

Jenko sighed but he was pretty happy. It was in a good mood that he joined his classroom and he suddenly had the motivation to do his presentation. He sent a message to Schmidt to wish him good luck for his show and say that he would be sitting first row. They were a bit closer these last days, Jenko made efforts despite the fact that he still little angry against his teammate.

 

Once in front of the room, he cheered himself up before joining the small group of nerds. Nothing could spoil the end of the day.

 

Well, that’s what he thought …

 

How come he was with Schmidt, trying his best to blow up vehicles in a chase on the highway ?

 

_Ah. Yes._

 

The piñata.

XxX

 

"Watch Out! " Screamed Schmidt to Jenko while the latter made drifted to the left to avoid the car in front of him.

Jenko turned and looked if the bikers were still there. And of course they were. The head and the ZZTop’s doppelgänger were still pursuing them.

 

Shortly before they had managed to lose two bikers sending them respectively against a tank of oil and gas tank, and to the the two officers’ surprise no vehicles had exploded. Now they found themselves running on the highway, Schmidt sending messages to Molly and Jenko struggling with his slim pants. Trying to find a new car.

 

Things were going pretty well : his presentation on Carbon Nitrate seemed to catch the class’ interest.  _Interest_  was a big word but that wasn’t the point. Ms. Griggs and Zack were sending him encouraging looks. He was going to see the end of it. After all the police officer hadn’t prepared his speech for nothing ! Plus he had better have a good mark, not the best but something above a D.

 

He was glancing at Ms. Griggs when he saw his boyfriend through the porthole , passing by with Tommy and guess what, a piñata. He didn’t think twice before bolting and here they were … on the highway.

 

But before this fast and furious like chase, there was theft of the car, and tailing Erik to the place where he was exchanging the piñata with a group of bikers. Bikers who proved to be the same as those he had stopped several months in a park and by extension, were also the reason they came to Jump Street. 

Coincidence could be a true bitch when she wanted. Jenko was so not, liking the way their leader was talking to Erik.

 

"So these were the suppliers ? This biker gang ! " whispered Schmidt. Jenko glanced at him before getting his attention back to what was going on. When the gang decided to take off, the two police officers hid in the car somehow, and Jenko had an idea:

 

"Fuck this shit ! "  exclaimed Schmidt trying to get up, but Jenko held him down. He was the one wearing the Peter Pan costume, so he was the one deciding. A brief explanation ...

 

This little event was nothing compared to what they would face afterwards. Their old quarrel came back as they followed the gang and parked after them.

 

" I lead Jenko! If we approach like this we will be seen. "

"But if we stay behind they’ll see us too, it will be suspicious ! "

"Get your foot off the clutch" got mad Schmidt.

 

If Schmidt wasn’t his colleague but especially his best friend Jenko wouldn’t have hesitated to hit him. He was so infuriating, plus he wouldn’t give an inch in any argument. Even though Jenko was as stubborn as him, it was not an excuse!

And the unavoidable came, they crashed in to one of the Harley’s, thus turned the whole gang against them.

 

Tat’s while they found themselves just 20 minutes later, running on the highway trying to find a new car.

 

And the following events weren’t better. After hardly finding a car, they were still being chased, _trying_ to blow up tanker trucks, and gas trucks ... at least. The two police officers failed to understand why nothing was exploding ... like in the movies. It was true though that they wasn’t in one to begin with.

 

Just when they thought they had lost them, the Leader, dangerously near them pointed a gun at them. The driving Jenko was shouting at Schmidt to shoot, to get rid of him anyhow, just to take the man out. However, seconds were passing by and nothing was happening. Jenko had no choice but to shoot instead of Schmidt and although he had saved them, he was met only with insults and grief from his teammate. All the way till school ...

 

"Listen dude! " Said Jenko catching Schmidt's arm to stop him "you're too into it "

" What do you mean ? "

"I saw your application form for college ! »

 

But this did nothing to calm Schmidt down, explaining that even Erik was applying, not understanding one bit what Jenko was trying to tell him. They were growing apart not only as teammates but as friends too.

 

"You do what you want, but I ain’t following you. »

 

And Schmidt left Jenko to go to the presentation room, knowing that he was already late, but he still wanted to save what was left. He had little success in high school and it was not Jenko who would take away his moment of glory.

 

As for the latter he stood up for a while, disappointed yet again by Schmidt's behavior, but this disappointment engendered anger that moved him into the first trash.

He glanced over to where Schmidt had just left and an idea came to his mind.

 

Jenko knew in his mind that his idea wasn’t good and that he was heading for disaster, but he didn’t care ! It was anger that dictated his steps now and he was thirsty for vengeance. He hurried to the presentation room and the backstage. He heard people’s exclamation of surprise, Schmidt had to get noticed as usual.

And indeed when he got behind the scenes he saw his teammate on stage and his thirst still very present, he rushed on stage ...

 

The crowd went crazy, some were pointing fingers at them and only shame made him stop. Schmidt was insulting him and the others were laughing at them. _What had he just done?_

Among the crowd, Jenko saw Erik taking part in the festivities and laughing with his friends. It hurt him. But Jenko had no time to feel anything when he saw the headmaster approach him and Schmidt, shouting in a loud, booming voice :

 

"YOU ARE EXPELLED ! »

 

Jenko turned to Schmidt, who looked stunned. Had he heard that right ? Expelled ? _No way ...._

 

They were going to be crucified by Dickson. But before the curtain closed on them, Jenko saw Erik’s face. Hilarity was far gone, he was blank.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a really interesting chapter since I’m just replaying a scene from the movie, but well. We must do what we must do.  
> Thanks for reading !  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading :D


End file.
